Tomorrow is Never Promised
by avcos
Summary: Pure fluff one-shot (potentially more) where the roles are reversed and Freed gets to take care of Laxus for once.


**A/N: So this has been bouncing around for a few months. It was a request from Mishka89 (seriously, go look at her work, she's incredible). Hopefully you don't get cavities from this - you should know I do fluff! Unfortunately, I still don't own anything. Now, onto the story!**

Laxus hurt - everywhere. He was afraid to open his eyes, just in case they hurt too. He dearly wanted to move, to find the source of the soft chuckling somewhere nearby, but he just hurt too damn much. Dragon slayer healing speeds or no, that last battle had done some damage.  
The breeze picked up, cooling his naturally high temperature slightly, and brought with it the scent that had been burnt into his very soul.  
 _Freed_. His inner dragon purring in relief at the knowledge he was here, and he was alive. It was enough to convince Laxus to open his eyes. The sky was clear, the pink dawn just dawning. They'd done it – they'd survived the night, and the battle. The Rajinshuu lived to fight another day.

"Laxus?" He could hear Freed's voice, and as much as he was dying to go to the smaller man, wrap him up in his arms and hold him close, reaffirm to himself that they were both okay, Laxus' body was protesting the movement of even his eyelids, so he settled for a pained groaned in answer.  
It what seemed like no time and an eternity all at once, Laxus was suddenly looking up at the upside down of the man he loved, Freed's eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  
 _'Gods, has he always been this beautiful?'_ Laxus thought to himself.  
"Laxus! That was quite the explosion, you had me worried" Freed began fussing, helping the larger man to sit up carefully, checking him for injuries. "How are you? Where do you hurt?" Freed inhaled sharply at the sight of the scorch marks, deep cuts and puncture marks littering the body of his partner. "Easy, Laxus. Don't push it, just sit here for a minute" he worried, keeping pressure on the hugely muscled shoulder when Laxus made a move to stand.

Laxus slowly moved, wrapping his one working arm loosely around Freed's waist. Throat dry and rough, he kept his voice low "Are you alright? That last attack, I was so worried…" Trailing off as he realised what would have happened if he hadn't been able to shift the energy away from his team.  
"Laxus. Look at me" Freed kept his voice quiet, but his tone held no softness and Laxus shivered at the dark promises that voice meant, lifting his head to look at the unblemished face hovering just above him. "I am fine. We are all fine. And you will allow me to look after you"  
Gulping, Laxus nodded, allowing Freed to start pulling him carefully to his feet. Looking around, Laxus realised the rest of his team was nowhere in sight, and that the destruction surrounding them may even rival Natsu's force on a good day.  
"Freed? Where are the others?"  
Shifting to carry more of the weight of the larger man, Freed shook his hair back from his face. "I sent them back to town to organise the clean-up. Now we're going to join them so I can clean you up".

It was a slow trek back to civilisation, and Laxus thought bitterly to himself that dark guilds should really start setting up closer to towns, because damn did this trip suck more and more every time.  
Eventually though, the small town came into view, and Laxus' body began to slump, resting more and more on the narrow shoulders of the smaller man the closer they got to their accommodation.  
"Hey Boss, you look like hell!" Bickslow appeared suddenly, demonstrating that he was still one of the only people able to sneak up on the hulking slayer, and slung Laxus' other arm over his shoulder. Together, the two men helped their leader back to the room and carefully dropped him onto the bed in the room he and Freed were sharing.  
Snapping a cheeky salute, tongue lolling out of his mouth, Bickslow made for the door. "Take care of the boss, Freed. Just not too much – I'm right next door", quickly shutting the door behind him, his loud cackling heard through the walls.

Freed stood in front of the blonde, watching his façade drop and the pain begin to wear across his face, and he let his own mask drop, gently gathering Laxus' face against his chest. "Gods, you scared me today babe! Don't do that again!"  
"Sorry handsome, you know I tend to act first and think later" his face smiling against the unbuttoned coat as he felt gentle hands begin to strip away the remains of his tattered clothes.  
"Laxus, I'm sorry, this is going to suck no matter how I do it, but your shoulder's dislocated." Feeling the nod against his chest, Freed positioned his hands, ready to pop the offending limb back into place. Smirking, he leant down so his lips were brushing against the shell of Laxus' ear, his voice deep and husky. "If you behave, let me take care of you now, I promise I'll take care of you later".  
Laxus shuddered in response, distracted by the pleasures that voice promised, and the feel of soft lips against his ear, so when Freed jerked and his shoulder popped back into its correct position, he didn't even have time to register the pain before it settled into a warm ache. Ignoring the urge to move his arm, enjoy full movement again, he waited and Freed's warmth left him, returning quickly and immobilising his arm in a sling.  
"That was a dirty trick" he pouted at the head of green currently focussed on carefully knotting the fabric behind his neck.  
"But it worked." Freed stepped away, dropping a quick kiss on the slayers nose on his way, holding out a hand. "Come on you big baby, let's get you clean".

They showered together, Freed careful and efficient in his movements to clean the hulking man of all the dirt, debris and dry blood littering his body. Gently, he towelled off the blonde and then set about wrapping the still weeping wounds. For not the first time, Freed was incredibly grateful for the accelerated healing the dragon slayer magic brought – only the very worst injuries requiring attention, by tomorrow they'd be gone, replaced with soft new scars. Laxus reached for him as he was packing away the first aid kit.  
"Please, Freed" his voice wavering.  
Freed gave in, allowing himself to be wrapped up in those enormous arms, feeling Laxus nuzzle his nose against his throat, smelling him as reassurance. It had bothered him at first, the sensation of being sniffed, until he realised the comfort it brought to his boyfriend. "Come on babe. Let's get you to bed"  
Laxus groaned in reply, unhappy at the thought of being separated for even a millisecond, but allowed himself to be pulled along and fussed over.

Once Laxus was settled in the bed, propped against a mountain of pillows, Freed busied himself preparing dinner, feeling a pair of golden eyes following his every movement.  
"See something you like sparky?" he threw over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around, knowing the soft smile would be pulling at Laxus' lips – his smile.

 **A/N: So... Do I continue? Should I leave it as a one shot? I'm just not sure where to go next...  
Reviews and suggestions are welcome, like always!**


End file.
